Christian Coalition of Countries
Charter Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Preamble “Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!” –Luke 11:28 “Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:”-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I Admission I. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. II. Any nation that meets the following criteria may become a member of the CCC. 1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. 2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. 3. The nation has joined the red trade team. Article II Code of Conduct I. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor; the alliance is for mutual defense. II. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC. III. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. IV. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III Structure I. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the representative body. 1. The Chancellor will be elected for a one month term. A. The Chancellor will be elected on the first of the month, with elections lasting no less than 24 hrs and no longer than 48 hrs. B. Nominations for Chancellor must be made during the last week of the month, with all nominations being voted upon by the members of the representative body. 2. The duties and powers of the Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC. B. The Chancellor is to preside over the representative body when it is in session. C. The Chancellor does have the right to propose bills or amendments to the representative body. D. The Chancellor has the power of veto over any legislation passed by the representative body, except for legislation regarding amendments to the Charter. The representative body can overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. E. The Chancellor shall appoint the Vice-Chancellor and shall have the power to create any new cabinet office and appoint any new cabinet officials deemed necessary. F. The Chancellor does not have the power to vote in legislative matters, only the power to approve or veto the proposed bills. G. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. II. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor. 1. The term of the Vice-Chancellor will last for one month. 2. The duties and powers of the Vice-Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Vice-Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. B. The Vice-Chancellor does have the power to vote on legislative bills. C. The Vice President does not have the power to vote if a member nation declares a vote of No Confidence of the current serving Chancellor. D. If the currently serving Chancellor is removed through a vote of “No Confidence” by the representative body then the Vice-Chancellor shall assume the role of Chancellor until the next monthly election. III. The representative body shall been known by the title of the “Church Body”. 1. The Church Body shall consist of all member nations, and every nation shall have the right to vote on legislative bills, with the exception of the nation of the currently serving Chancellor. 2. Any member nation has the right to propose bills and amendments to the Church Body, including the Chancellor. 3. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence of the current Chancellor, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current Chancellor. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the current Chancellor requires a super majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV Laws I. Listed below are the laws of the CCC. 1. Bills must have a majority vote (50% +1) to go before the Chancellor. 2. In the case of tie a the proposed bill will be considered “dead” and can not be proposed again until the next time the Church Body is in session. 2. The Church Body shall meet once every two weeks to discuss the business of the CCC. A. And to propose and vote on bills and amendments to the Charter, and elect the Chancellor if it is the 1st of the month. 3. The CCC can not arbitrarily declare war as an aggressor. Article V Amendments Listed bellow is all of the Amendments added to the Charter after its date of ratification. Article VI War and Nuclear Weapons I. The CCC supports the development and research of nuclear technology to better increase a nation’s development. But, the CCC also recognizes the right of a nation to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. The CCC therefore will use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities. II. The CCC can not aggressively declare war on another alliance or nation. A declaration of war can only be declared as a defensive measure, requiring a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. A. However the CCC can declare a military operation to send its troops in an offensive attack on rouge or terrorist states, which requires a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. B. The CCC also holds the right to declare a Crusade against a nation who is not a Christian nation, and has aggressively shown hostility toward the faith of Christianity. A Crusade must have a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body, and if declared must result in either the conversion of said nation to Christianity or result in the offending nation’s utter destruction. Ratification These leaders and their nations signed bellow hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. 1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. 2.Beef, Irk. 3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland 4.Draco Helsing, Ava 5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 4-20-06. Ratified on 4-27-06) Flag Government Officias Chancellor Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation Vice-Chancellor Members List 1. Southern Baptist Federation (Founding Member) 2. Irk (Founding Member) 3. Fatherland (Founding Member)(Suspended for heretical beliefs)(Please forgive me for I am trying to convert my people again.) 4. Ava (Founding Member) 5. The Land Of Nothing (Founding Member) 6. Novae Angliae 7. Conservative America